User blog:Mario Rk/A Not so Normal Story! Ep. 4: Project: R.A.N.D.O.M
Da Folda! Sammy: Yay! Guys look at this folder I found that some cool dood in a weird suit dropped! Jake: It must be the secrets to unlock the world! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Thunder flashes in the background for Jake's random laugh. Joe: let me looks! Sammy: It says PROJECT: H.E.R.B.E.R.T. I don't like that project name so I'll rewrite it to PROJECT: H.E.R.B.E.R.T. R.A.N.D.O.M! Everybody in world says "Yay!" for no reason. "It says we must capture a polar bear named Herbart!" Sammy said with his eyes crossed. Herbert comes out of bushes entering Sammy's backyard. Herbert: Another boring ol' old place like the rest. IS THERE A WARM PLACE ANYWHERE?! Sammy: Hi Fellow Penguin! Herbert: I'm a polar bear fool. Sammy: No your not! "I AM" "YESSS YOU ARE" Sammy's eyes were red and his voice was deep while saying this for no reason. Herbert: See Klutzy that's why I tell you to never stay in the cold too long. Meanwhile in the wilderness... Spy Gal 1: I'm telling you guys I saw a polar bear live here! Spy Gal 2: Really "Yeah" "REALLY?" "Yah" "RLY?!" "YAAAHH!" "RRRRLLLLEEEHH?" "YAAAAAAAAH!" Author: Why did I put this in the script? Oh yeah I was bored! Meanwhile back at Sammy's Igloo Sammy: WE'VE GOT A FOLDA FROM A KEWL DOOD IN GLASSES! ???: GIVE MEH THEM! Sammy: OH NOEZ! Jake: It's AWFUL! ???: I WILL DESTROY YEW ALL! Da Weird penguin gotz mad problems Sammy throws the folder in the weird penguin's face. ???: Ah! I GOT IT!! Let me open it.. The unknown Penguin opens it and reads it out loud for no reason at all. ???: PROJECT: R.A.N.D.O.M? I like pickles and cake with a lot of gravy? What is this? Sammy: It's da folda! ???: NOEZ! IT IS NOT! Sammy: It is! That stuffz was boring! So I replaced it with KEWL STUFFZ! ???:......You...........rewrote...........the.....whole.......thing?..... Sammy: Yeah. So what? it boring! ???: THAT HAD EPF DATA IN IT AND IT WAS ALMOST ALL MINE, BUT NO! A PENGUIN HAD TO REWRITE IT ALL! YOU ARE SO DUMB! YOUR THE DUMBEST PENGUIN IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO HARD TO GET EPF DATA JUST LIKE THAT?! Sammy: ... Jake: ... Joe: ... ???: WHAT YA GOTTA SAY ABOUT YOURSELF NOW!??! Joe: Anybody wanna have PIE?! Sammy: Sure! Sammy and his friends walk away looking for pie. ???: ....umm..... did they even hear me? Pie Contest! Sammy: Hmmm so it's a contest? Pie Contest Penguin: Yah! Win and get a free pie! Jake: I'll go vs you Sammy Pie Contest Penguin: START! Sammy: I liek pie. Jake: I LIEK PIE! Sammy: I LIEK PIE MORE THAN YEW! Jake: NOOO! I LIKE IT MORE! Sammy: I LIEK IT MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Jake: i LIEK PIIEEEEEEEEEEEE- "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" The pie contest shop explodes and windows all over club penguin break Pie Contest Penguin: Gosh they really put up a fight! All you can hear is "oooo" and "eee" Joe: GUYS STOP! Sammy and Jake: What? Joe coughs "Okay start!" Joe: PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IS AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" A random dark green penguin comes out of nowhere Random Penguin: I'M FROM DA FUTURE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Everybody: OH NOEZ! WE MUST RUN! Sammy Jake and Joe stop screaming and run away with the other penguins. Random Penguin: Works every time! Now I can read the news. The Random Dark Green Penguin emoted :) Back at Wilderness Spy Gal 1: Okay where did he come from? Was it that rock or that one? Spy Gal 2: I FOUND IT! The Spy Gals enter the cave of Herbert. Spy Gal 1: Hmm.. there is beach plans here... Spy Gal 2: I know it! Spy Gal 1: Look a button I shouldn't press but I will anyways! Spy Gal 1 presses the button and laser comes out of a tree and explodes. Spy Gal 1: Nothing happened! I HATE YOU BUTTONS! BUT I JUST LOVE TO PRESS YOU! Spy Gal 1 presses every button in Herbert's Lab Herbert's Lab explodes along with some trees lasers and rocks. One button ejects the floor. All Spy Gals: AAAH! Spy Gal 1: Who in the world would put a floor ejecting button in their lab? The Migrator gets Hijacked Sammy: GUYS LOOK! Everybody looks at a creepy penguin in the corner Sammy: NOT THERE, THERE! Everybody looks at the Migrator with nobody on it also no Rockhopper Sammy: LET'S STEAL DA WHEEL A few seconds later Sammy how do we steal the wheel? Sammy pressed E and B on his keyboard to make the bulb emote Sammy gets a chainsaw and cuts off the wheel Joe: Weren't we going to Hijack the Migrator? Sammy: No We were going to steal the wheel! Sammy kept walking and got another idea so he did the bulb emote again "LET'S HIJACK THE MIGRATOR!" Joe: That's what I said.... Sammy runs back and glues the wheel back on Sammy: LETS SAIL! Jake: So what do we do now? Joe: Let's find a sea monster to fight! Sammy: ....Now your just making things up! :| Sammy got a idea and you should know by now what he did "LET'S FIND A SEA MONSTER TO FIGHT!" Joe: That's also what I said... Meanwhile back with the spy gals again Spy Gal 1: Oh no here comes the Polar Bear! Spy Gal 2: HIDE! Herbert: SOMEBODY WAS IN HERE! Klutzy: Click click Herbert: SOMEBODY BURNED MY LAB.... Herbert enters his living room "....BLEW UP MY LIVING ROOM...." Herbert enters his room "....AND HACKED INTO MY PERSONAL COMPUTER IN MY ROOM! THEY WILL PAY!" Spy Gal 3: Why didn't I get a line yet? Herbert: I HEARD YOU! SHOW YOURSELF! Spy Gal 3: FINE! Spy Gal 3 gets up Author: WHOA WHOA! WAIT A SECOND! YOU DONT COME OUT! YOU STAY HIDING! Spy Gal 3: Gosh Can't I do my own thing for ONCE?! Author: Tough Crowd :| They won't listen to me. Spy Gal 3: So you dumb Polar Bear you looking for a fight? Herbert: MAYBE YES! Spy Gal 3: You got it! MINIBOSS: Herbert & Klutzy Meanwhile back at the Migrator... Jake: So why are you putting the sails on the sides? Sammy: SO IT CAN FLY! Jake: That I'll never happen... All asudden a strong wave of wind pushes the ship into the air Jake: OH EM GEE!.... WERE FLYING! Back at the fight: Current HP: *Herbert 100/100 *Klutzy 5/5 *Spy Gal 3 15/15 Spy Gal 3 > HP Attacks > HP Switch Spy Gal 3 switches the HP Current HP: *Herbert 15/15 *Klutzy 5/5 *Spy Gal 3 100/100 Herbert: ARRRG! Herbert > Attacks > Crab Throw Herbert throws Klutzy into Spy Gal 3 and when Klutzy lands on Spy Gal 3 he pitches her Spy Gal 3 presses A to get Klutzy off her Spy Gal 3 Lost 10 damage Current HP: *Herbert 15/15 *Klutzy 5/5 *Spy Gal 3 90/100 Meanwhile back at the Migerator... Sammy: Look a island and we're falling! Joe: It looks like club penguin. Sammy: Nah! Sammy gets a idea "IT MUST BE CLUB PENGUIN!" Joe: This is getting very old... Jake: isn't it bad that we're falling? Everybody: RIGHT INTO THE WILDERNESS! Back at battle Current HP: *Herbert 15/15 *Klutzy 5/5 *Spy Gal 3 90/100 Spy Gal 3 > Attacks > Laser "Gum" Spy Gal 3 fires her "gum" at Herbert. Herbert takes 5 damage Klutzy uses Claw of Doom Klutzy hits Spy Gal 3 with his claw very hardly. Spy Gal 3 lost 20 damage. Spy Gal 3: WOW KLUTZY HAS LITTLE HP BUT STRONG! Herbert couldn't attack because he was stunned by the laser Current HP: *Herbert 10/15 Stun *Klutzy 5/5 *Spy Gal 3 60/100 Spy Gal 3: TIME TO FINISH THIS! SUPER ATTACK! Spy Gal 3 > Attacks > Finishing Attack Spy gains power and glows Herbert: I'm doomed... Klutzy: CLICK! All a sudden the Migorator crashes into Herbert's Cave Sammy: That was AWESOME! Joe: Anybody wanna have Pizza? Sammy: No not pizza I have a better idea.. Everybody: WHAT? Sammy: PIE AND PIZZA! Everybody leaves Herbert and Klutzy Herbert wakes up Herbert: I WILL GET YOU umm... Nobody is in the room DA ENDZ! Category:Blog posts